Balthazar Bratt
Balthazar Bratt is the main antagonist of Illumination's 8th animated feature film Despicable Me 3. '' He is a former child star-turned-supervillain and the archenemy of Felonious Gru. He was voiced by Trey Parker, who is best known for creating ''South Park and voicing half the characters on it including Eric Cartman, Stan and Randy Marsh, Scott Tenorman and Mr. Garrison, as well as voicing Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police. '' History Past During his youth, Balthazar Bratt played a character called Evil Bratt in his own self titled series, which revolved around him performing various evil deeds (such as robbing banks, defeating armies, destroying cities, and anything else). Although the series was beloved worldwide, during the third season, Bratt hit puberty and the series fell from popularity and was cancelled soon after. Bratt, having his reputation and career destroyed by his fall from grace, immediately turned to a life of crime, believing himself to actually be Evil Bratt. Feud with Gru and the AVL After his turn to villainy, Balthazar Bratt quickly rose to the top of the Anti Villain League's most wanted criminal list and fought with them on various occasions, particularly with Felonious Gru, an ex-supervillan and the AVL's newest member as well as his partner/wife, Lucy Wilde. Attempting to Steal the World's Largest Diamond Bratt, along with his robotic sidekick Clive (who was also in the television series), robs a ocean liner transporting the world's largest diamond, the Dupont Diamond, using his rapidly-inflating bubblegum to turn the ship airborne. Balthazar then gets into a fight with Gru, and, after disarming each other, begin "dance fighting", although Gru seemingly knocks him out. As Gru prepares to turn the diamond back to the authorities, Bratt gets back up, stating that he was only pretending to be knocked out, and blows Gru away using a sonic keytar, publicly humiliating him in the process. Before Bratt can get away, numerous AVL agents swarm the liner, forcing him to escape. As punishment for failing to capture Bratt, both Gru and Lucy are fired from the AVL by the new and overly harsh director Valerie Da Vinci. Retaking the Diamond and Plotting his Revenge After escaping Gru, Bratt poses as an overweight jewel inspector in order to gain access to and retrieve the Dupont Diamond from a museum in Paris. The next day, Balthazar Bratt's diamond heist makes the first page of the news, infuriating Gru. Later, Bratt trains for "the big day" and watches an episode of his television series in which Evil Bratt attacks a city with a giant robot and uses his expanding bubblegum to float the city into space, with Bratt planning on doing the same thing to Hollywood as revenge for them cancelling ''Evil Bratt. Against Gru and Dru In order to get his old job back, Gru plots to steal the Dupont Diamond back from Bratt with the help of his twin brother Dru (who believes them to be stealing it as an act of villainy, not heroism). After making it to Bratt's bedroom, they narrowly avoid waking him up and alerting him before he wakes up himself and continues working on his giant robot. After Dru accidentally alerts Bratt to their presence by nearly choking on his expanding bubblegum, Gru throws the gum at Bratt, sticking him to the wall while they take the diamond and narrowly escape his fortress. Attacking Hollywood Despite having the diamond stolen from him, Bratt improvises by disguising himself as Lucy (tying up the real Lucy, gagging her and stuffing her in a closet), taking the diamond back and kidnapping Margo, Edith and Agnes. Bratt then initiates his plan and attacks Hollywood with his giant robot version of himself, shooting his expanding gum all over the city. Edith demands Bratt to release her and her sisters, and Bratt complies by casually placing the girls on the ledge of a building in order to give them a perfect view of the destruction he is causing. After shooting enough of the gum, Bratt uses the robot's diamond-powered laser cannon to begin separating Hollywood from the ground in order to let it drift off, although he is intercepted by Gru, Dru and Lucy, with Dru realizing his plan due to having watched Evil Bratt. While Lucy rescues the girls, Gru and Dru shoot Bratt's robot with a number of missiles. Unfortunately, they prove to be ineffective and Bratt has his Bratt-Bots (modified Evil Bratt dolls) bring down Gru and Dru's plane, and the two brothers leap out of the aircraft before it crashes and then explodes. Dru uses the suction on his spy suit to land on the robot's chest plate (without Bratt noticing), while Gru lands hard on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Seeing the unconscious Gru, Bratt begins firing his laser towards him, but before the beam can reach Gru, Dru destroys the robot's generator, causing it to collapse. Final Dance Fight and Defeat Whilst trying to search the wreckage for his brother, Gru comes face to face with an enraged Bratt, and before he can use his keytar to blow him away, Gru proposes a dance fight and Bratt complies setting the music to Madonna's "Into the Groove". After a brief dance fight, Gru snatches Bratt's keytar and uses it to both blow him away and humiliate him in a similar fashion to how Bratt had previously done to him, leaving Bratt floating away in his own gum. Gru desperately searches through the robot's wreckage for his brother, only for Dru to pop out from behind him and hug him from behind his back, to Gru's extreme joy. Gru, Dru, Lucy, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and the Minions all celebrate their victory in finally stopping Bratt once and for all. Bratt's ultimate fate is unclear, although it can be assumed that he was arrested by the AVL as four helicopters arrived to intercept his location, as well as Gru and Lucy managing to get their jobs at the AVL back. Personality Balthazar Bratt was nothing more or less than a pure psychopath and megalomaniac with 100% egotism. He is a pure egotist as he thinks almost only on himself and only on his actions. In addition to him being a megalomaniac and egotist, Bratt is an extremely ruthless and destructive individual, showing no mercy towards his enemies especially when he attempted to destroy Hollywood and mostly, he enjoys wreaking havoc and destruction. Yet, Bratt sees no evil in his actions, which means that he is a delusional individual who had lost faith in the world, and also he is extremely vengeful as all he wanted was to destroy Hollywood as revenge for cancelling his TV show. In addition to this goal, Bratt sought what all super-villains sought; to gain world domination after he destroyed Hollywood. In addition to his megalomaniacal, violent, and evil, personality, Bratt is a man who lost his time so he always lives in the bubble of himself, which means that he always listens to music from the 80s (such as the songs "Bad" by Michael Jackson or "Into the Groove" by Madonna), why he always acts and look like a man in the 80s. Bratt is also an extremely manipulative and cunning individual, for example, when he uses his skills of mastery of disguise, able to pose himself as an obese jewel expert to steal the Dupont Diamond from Paris and impersonating Lucy Wilde and succeeded in manipulating Gru and kidnapping the girls. Appearance As a child Bratt was an adorable child of small stature and wore a purple suit jacket with shoulder pads and a white shirt underneath, he also wore purple parachute pants and black and white shoes. He also had a thick head of black medium length hair styled into a mullet. In the present day Bratt is a handsome, tall and slim, athletic built man with fair skin. He now has a black moustache and his hair is a bit longer but also has one bald spot. He wears an updated version of his original outfit but added several hidden features into his clothes such as his shoes turning into water skiis and his outfit turning into a paraglider. He also has one gold earing and is seen holding his Key-Tar alot, he is also mostly seen blowing a bubble out of bubble gum which he did frequently on the show as well. Quotes Gallery 3982.jpg|Bratt as a child actor. Balthazar bratt despicable me 3.png Balthazar Bratt.png DM3_BRATT_CA_RD_04.jpg despicableme3-1280x600.jpg|Bratt's evil grin. dancing.gif Bratt "Heist Music!".jpg|"Heist music!" Balthazar Bratt with Clive 951256_770.jpg|Bratt spots Gru B9328252670Z_1_20170628153320_000_GNIIRHS6A_2-0.png|Bratt holding a gun balthazar-bratt-jacket.jpg meet-grus-bad-new-nemesis-in-funny-first-trailer-for-despicable-me-3-social.jpg|Gru vs. Bratt dance fight. Bratt2.gif|Bratt avoiding all of Gru's punches maxresdefault5.jpg|Bratt's giant robot self-replica covering Hollywood in gum. Videos Gru Vs Balthazar Final Fight And Balthazar's Defeat Trivia *Balthazar's plan to float Hollywood into space is very similar to Ultron's plan in Avengers: Age of Ultron, however, while Balthazar only wanted to float Hollywood away, Ultron wanted to crash Sokovia into the Earth and wipe out humanity. *Balthazar Bratt is very similar to the Batman villainess Baby Doll. **Both are former TV stars who turned to a life of crime after the cancellations of their television series'. ***Both shows were cancelled because of the stars themselves (Bratt entered puberty and Baby Doll quit because she believed that her spotlight was being stolen). ***The partners of the heroes watched their TV show prior to encountering them (Dru had watched Evil Bratt, Robin had watched Baby Doll). **Both use technology and gadgets, both themed around their TV series and an era of their life (Bratt uses weapons and gadgets themed around Evil Bratt and the 1980's, Baby Doll uses weapons and gadgets themed around Baby Doll and childhood). **Both are Delusional. **Both attempted to destroy a city in an act of vengeance (Bratt tried to destroy Hollywood for cancelling his show, Baby Doll attempted to destroy Gotham in a Nuclear Meltdown as revenge for both the humiliation she received and Killer Croc cheating on her). *Balthazar Bratt is potentially the most evil, destructive and dangerous villain in the Despicable Me franchise (although, realistically, Gru and Vector would be the most destructive since in the original Despicable Me, they stole the moon, an act that would result in untold amounts of natural disasters and, in a physical sense, El Macho was far more dangerous). * Balthazar Bratt's name is likely a reference/shout out to Benjamin Bratt, who voiced El Macho in Despicable Me 2, ''although it is equally possible that his name is simply a pun on the word brat (meaning a spoiled, obnoxious child). * He bears a striking resemblance to Randy Marsh from ''South Park, another character that Trey Parker voices and created. This makes many think that it is possible that Trey (being an animator himself) could have had some influence on Bratt's design, although this remains unconfirmed. ** He also sounded somewhat similar to Eric Cartman as a child (who is another character Parker voices). * He is based on the late Michael Jackson; potentially the one of the most famous and iconic artists of all time who was very popular in 1980s as well. * Balthazar Bratt is generally considered by critics and moviegoers to be one of the best and funniest parts of the film (partly because critical and general reception has been fairly mixed). Category:Supervillains Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:The Heavy Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Nemesis Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Creator Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the past Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Fighter Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Spy Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals